space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 39
Episode 39 - "The Fromage Homage Voyage?" Spacedate: 4257.106.13.38 Episode 39 finds the Delta Squad Marines emerging from the Chaotic Caverns of Laak 3, having expunged the Sporks, discovered an ancient Secret Area wherein lay the Tomb of The Dragon Mother, butchered a helpless Grogre and it's adopted tribe of Bear-Bugs, then charged past one of the other Dungeon Exits in order to perpetrate genocide on the Knolls, after which they annihilated a tribe of Gob-Hoblins for good measure. It was at this point that Ray randomly remembered that they had seen three entrances to the Dungeon from outside, but that they had only come across two in the course of their circuit. Convinced that they had missed a Secret Door somewhere, they traced their path back around to the other side and started for searching. After a couple of rounds of Searching, sure enough Ray found one! Remembering to check for Traps this time, they opened it up and boldly proceeded through, finding inside the cowering Bokold who had run away at the end of the first fight outside the dungeon. When it failed to move to Initiative Sprout tried to insidiously Command it, but miraculously it made its Save! this was unfortunate for it however, as, acting Decisively, Zorf, pulled out his Musket, and opened up with a burst, immolating it. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.47 As the Marines proceeded from the mouth of the cave and back out into the Vale of the Borderlands, there was a brief moment of feeling like they were being watched, but after a tense second or two it passed, and didn't come to anything. Ray remembered to call in back in to control, getting a hold of Anya, who mentioned that the Star-Fleet Officers, had been pretty well ready to leave them behind, right up until Sgt Johnson asked who they thought was going to do the EVA when they got to the wreck of the Space Station? The Squad was ordered to proceed back to Domino's position post haste, so they started hoofing it for the Crossroads. Spacedate: 4257.106.17.25 After an uneventful trip back to the landmark where they had first arrived in the region, the Squad used the Sending Stone they had been provided to contact one of the Mages back at Centerfell Keep. In 15 or 20 minutes, a Portal Opened up and they begrudgingly stepped through. Spacedate: 4257.106.17.42 They were greeted by a flanking circle of Sinister Knights, all lined up with their Mystic Nets ready to go. The guards were not hostile however, and were in fact curious to see the Shard. The Captain of the Guard announced that that there would a ceremony at noon the next day, and in the meantime would they please enjoy the hospitality of the hermetically sealed stone-cell overnight. Once sealed in they debriefed Lt. Commander Domino, and received the honorary Psi-Core Chevrons for their Uniforms that she had needle-pointed for them while she was waiting for their return. The Squad then immediately moved into 4-Hour Block Time, Braxxz working on his Persuasion Training as part of his ongoing goal to become the Party Rogue, while the other three PCs started in trying to convince Domino to forgo Sleep Blocks so that she could train them all in the Mental Fortification Psionic. After hearing how many Lesser Sentient Humanoid Races they had annihilated in the name of her Honor she didn't really feel like she could turn them down. Braxxz was still off-kilter from the rest of the group however, so he caught up on his Sleep Deprivation while everybody else dove back in. Spacedate: 4257.107.12.00 As the hour of the ceremony drew near the cell was opened and the Marines could hear the din of a crowd coming from over the wall of the Inner Keep. They were escorted to the top of the Gatehouse where all of the Nobles were waiting and surveyed the crowds of commoners below. There were again interminable speeches, culminating with Mace Rytell giving a rousing oration about how the Prophesy of the Dragon Mother was coming to fruition, and that it was time for the Lady Consort to choose which of the Noble Houses to bestow the Shard upon. Domino shuddered, and stating, (in Galactic Common of course), that she couldn't bring herself to sentence anyone to a life with Joffre, told the Marines that they should choose. As they pondered how to respond to this huge violation of the Principal Edict, they also pondered about the vague wording Lord Rytell had used referring to this portion of the otherwise Oddly Specific Prophesy. When they grilled him about it he admitted that the most literal interpretation would allow the Shard to be given to any of the Noble children. Furthermore, he determined that if it was given to a male heir, then by rights he would be King, and free to choose one of the female heirs as his Queen. After very little review or sober second thought they held a vote, with Sprout calling for Danyris and the others choosing Robb Stanke. They told Domino their verdict, and she stepped up to the crenelations and had her say. The Crowd went wild with Jubilation as Joffre became apoplectic and was dragged a away screaming by a scowling Cersei. Striding gallantly (and unawkwardly) up to the front, Robb gave a great speech to his new subjects, who ate it up when he chose Margery as his Queen. Then there was much celebration, followed up with Shopping! Trans-Dimensional Interlude In the Far-Future of the Space-Noobs Universe Trans-Dimensional Technology was used to extrapolate a number of possible Alternate Future-History Outcomes for Laak 3 based on the fateful decision of the Delta Squad Marines; Spacedate: 4257.107.19.47 After a lovely afternoon of browsing the Scroll Shops and 'Mystic' Emporiums amid the carnival like atmosphere that permeated the Bazaar, (during which time Domino borrowed Ray's Com to contact the Boreas), the Marines returned to the Inner Keep with a broad array of hurriedly made memorabilia. They were greeted warmly by King Robb and Queen-to-be Margeary, who gave a speech about how Lady Domino and her Champions had changed the Destiny of the Philistine people forever. Then one of the 'Mages' opened Portal to the crossroads by the Hamlet of Halstead. The village seemed largely deserted in the twilight, but Domino moved with confidence to the one of the buildings that the Marines had seen on their earlier visit. Inside they found the Tap-Room, where a number of the local villagers were to be found enjoying a hard earned mug of Ale. In the back corner Sheriff Blard was busy Throat-Raping Rebecca the Sluttier while Sheriff Oglaf and Sheriff Tramlant watched, but Domino Controlled him and ordered the Marines kill him, then sat down and ordered a round of Ales while the other Sheriffs ran out the back door. Zorf did not contribute to the Brutal Murdering, then failed to notice Domino's frown. Rebecca the Sluttier came over to thank Domino, but just got Slut-Shamed for her trouble and ran out crying. After finishing their Ales they spent the night in the common room upstairs. Spacedate: 4257.108.10.00 After sleeping in a couple of extra hours to forestall any additional Sleep Deprivation, they hiked off into the wilderness, briefly, then Sprout cast a Portal direct to the site of the crashed shuttle. Spacedate: 4257.108.13.47 They were examining the Shuttle Hatch for signs of any tampering, when Sprout made a keen senses and detected the Boglin Chief and his remaining Boglins! Braxxz opened up a Pincer burst on the Chief, but he Defended and counter attacked. Simultaneously, Ray Aurora Curtained, disliked his roll and Bennied for a better one, hitting all off the Boglins and blowing off most of their armor and hide. The Boglin Mage launched a Fireball at Ray, Sprout and Zorff, but of course only hit Zorff, as Ray's AC continued to be ridiculous and Sprout Defended. the Shiv'r and the Chief moved in on Ray, both striking with their armor piercing attacks and Forcing Ray to give a shit, but Sprout and Braxxz both Defended. Sprout Temporal-Cast a bunch of spells, Braxxz Criticaled on his target, and double tapped to hit again! Ray and Zorf Squad Commanded, then Braxxz got Criticaled back. Determining that Zorf had no AC and couldn't Defend, the Boglin Mage continued to Fire-Ball Zorf for tons more Burn. Sprout celerity fielded, then Braxxz opened up with a Burst from his other pistol, hit, hit, and the Fumbled Safely after Bennying. Zorf moved up and got fire-Balled again while Sprout defended from the blast and the Boglin he was fighting got hit! The Shiv'r and the Chief continued to assail Ray with their Armor-Piercing attacks, forcing him to give two shits against multiple additional hits! Braxxz fumbled his next Defend, but Bennied to succeed, and then finished his Burst by killing his guy. Sprout chased after the Mage, started a Flurry, Squad Commanded for the hit, then it chumped it's RF, but lived anyway. Ray unleashed his broken Arc-Lightning attack, (which appeared no less broken after brutal Arbiter Nerfing) hitting the Chief and the Shiv'r 3 times each! Zorf Translocated over to Mage and back-stabbed him, for Shock 14, then the Boglin Chief Criticaled Ray, forcing him to give his last shit! But Ray counter attacked, skewering the Chief with his mounted Ice Guisarme and then frying his corpse to a crisp with his bead lightning just for effect. Simultaneously Zorf moved from the Mage to the Chief, (getting hit by the free attack, but no damage made it past his RF), arriving just too late to get in on the kill. Braxxz hit his new target on his next attack, then Double-Tapped & missed. Sprout Fumbled his Defend into the Mage's Claw attack, and was forced to rise his Sap to avoid the Poison. Zorf pulled back, then opened up with a burst on the mage, combined killing him with Sprout, and Braxxz Squad Commanded to squeeze out another hit. Ray pushed his guy back, then charged back in on him, killing him, but it attacked back simultaneously, doing no Damage, but inflicting PD on Ray for a (n extremely minor) moral victory. Braxxz got Speared, but Acrobatically Defended. The last Boglin was attacked by Braxxz & double attacked by Sprout, but Natural 20 Defended! But then Zorff attacked with the musket and Sprout attacked twice with super 2 terrible attack rolls, but the Boglin rolled even worse to Defend and was killed. One Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.108.13.48 After a cursory review, it was determined that there was no disturbance at the crash site, so the Squad backed off and blew the Shuttle sky high. Sprout was unable to Portal the group back to the parking spot for the Marine Shuttle since they hadn't spent enough time there, so they started to hike back. Spacedate: 4257.108.15.03 The Marines were about halfway back to their getaway vehicle when a huge form crashed through the trees; its the Bear-Owl Emperor of Spite! Episode 39 Epilogue What have the Marines done to the Philistines, and how will the Spite of the Bear-Owl Emperor taste! 30 Generic Points Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet